The awakening of the dead
by Nanami-Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke es el mejor amigo de Hinata, pero comienza a sentir algo por ella. Cuando intenta decirle sus sentimientos, un caos se desata en la ciudad y su deber es proteger a quien ama y ayudar a acabar con esa amenaza. Pesimo Summary. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen, si no a **Masashi Kishimoto**._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Un extraño fenómeno se ha estado presentando en la ciudad de Tokio."<em>

_"La enfermedad, aun desconocida, sigue propagándose por todo Japón."_

_"Los infectados, actúan de forma extraña, así que si es posible no salgan de sus casas."_

_"Necesitamos ayuda! Las criaturas están atacándonos! Auxilio!"_

_"Por favor! No tenemos idea de que son esas cosas, pero estamos en grave p…"_

_Sonido de estática_

* * *

><p>Varios años después…<p>

Base militar subterránea.

Un gran caos reinaba en aquella base. Los hombres iban y venían, tratando de resolver los recientes problemas que enfrentaban, muchos estaba realmente confundido acerca de la situación, pero no les quedaba más que ayudar a los demás. Un hombre imponente de gran porte y traje militar negro, se abría paso entre la multitud. Se veía gran seriedad en su rostro, y sus ojos negros no delataban más que molestia, paso su mano por sus largos cabellos blancos hastiado.

-Infórmenme de la situación!

Grito entrando a la sala de reuniones, mientras se sentaba en una cómoda silla de cuero negro, la cual le daba perfecta visión de todas las personas presentes.

-Como vera comandante jiraiya. Ha habido un incremento de esas criaturas, hacemos lo posible por mantenerlas en la zona para que no lleguen a la ciudad. Sin embargo, se nos está complicando.

Hablo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos negros con seriedad. Los demás esperaban la respuesta del comandante para proseguir con el informe.

-Ya intentaron el plan C, Fugaku?

-Así es señor, pero siguen apareciendo, hemos tenido bajas y esto me está preocupando.

-Ya veo, y tú qué me dices kakashi?- Pregunto viendo a un hombre con parte del rostro cubierto con una máscara y un extraño corte de cabello.

-Si me permite decirlo señor, ya es hora de poner el plan en marcha.- Dijo muy tranquilamente, mientras sacaba un pequeño libro naranja de su chaleco y comenzaba a leerlo.

-Pero que dices?- Interrumpió un hombre de traje militar verde y cejas muy pronunciadas. –Ese plan lleva años sin usarse y tu vienes diciéndolo tan tranquilamente? Puede ser muy…

-Basta Gai! Kakashi tiene razón, ya es hora.- Interrumpió Jiraiya con una mirada seria, todos los presentes lo observaron atentamente y asintieron diciendo silenciosamente que estaban de acuerdo con él.

-Ha llegado la hora, comiencen los preparativos y asegúrense que no haya errores.

-Sí, señor!

* * *

><p>Ciudad de Tokio, Escuela Konoha.<p>

El timbre de salida resonaba con total claridad por toda la escuela, los alumnos salían de sus salones impacientes por acabar el día e ir a sus casas. La escuela comenzaba a vaciarse con excepción de una chica de cabellos azules oscuros que salía de última. Se había entretenido leyendo en la biblioteca que no escucho el timbre. Rápidamente corrió hacia la salida, si llegaba tarde a casa la regañarían. Disminuyo su carrera, hasta el punto de caminar tranquilamente. Observo que en la entrada estaba un chico de cabellos negros con dos largos mechones de cabello adornando los lados de su rostro, este observaba aburrido la puerta y sus ojos negros no expresaban más que fastidio.

-Sasuke-kun!

El chico se giro, para ver como la chica de cabellos oscuros llegaba a su lado. Tenía un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas y como siempre, sus ojos perlas brillaban con ternura.

-Neee, Hinata tardaste mucho.

-Gommenasai, me entretuve leyendo un nuevo libro y no escuche el timbre.- Se excuso jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos índices.

-No sé porque, pero ya eso no me sorprende. Anda vamos, que si llegas tarde a casa te regañaran y a mi tu padre me matara.

Hinata simplemente rio divertida y asintió, mientras seguía al que fuese su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Ambos subieron a un auto deportivo negro, Sasuke encendió el auto y emprendieron la marcha hacia la casa de la chica de ojos perlas.

El camino se les hizo muy corto al ir tan sumidos en una de sus tantas conversaciones triviales. El moreno se estaciono frente a la casa de la chica.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun

-Sayo Hinata

Hinata sonrio y se inclino dándole un beso en la mejilla al moreno, para después bajar del auto y caminar a su casa. El uchiha ni se inmuto por ese gesto, ya era costumbre que la hyuga hiciera eso desde que eran niños. No le desagrada en lo absoluto, podría decirse que hasta le agradaba, había veces en las que no podía esperar a que la chica lo hiciera. Hacia tiempo que había descubierto que le gustaba Hinata, pero aun no se atrevía a decírselo por miedo a arruinar una amistad de años. Lanzo un bufido de frustración y puso en marcha el auto, cuando vio que Hinata había entrado a su casa. Así sin más se marcho de ahí.

Hinata lo vio marcharse desde la ventana de su habitación y suspiro cansinamente. Apenas se había ido el uchiha y ya lo extrañaba, se le hacía extraño. Decidió ignorar ese sentimiento y concentrarse en hacer su tarea, así tendría tiempo de sobra para hacer las cosas que le faltaban. Sus padres se habían ido a una cena y le dejaron cuidando a su hermana menor, Hanabi. Aunque esta ya tenía 13 años, la seguían tratando como una niñ morena negó con la cabeza y trato de concentrarse en los libros de química que tenía en su escritorio, comenzando a hacer su tarea.

* * *

><p>Ciudad De Tokio, Residencia Uchiha.<p>

Fugaku se sentía frustrado, debía comenzar los planes como Jiraiya se lo encomendó. Pero estaba siendo más complicado de lo que pensó, no sabía cómo le informaría a su familia al respecto de la situación. Por el momento no debía preocuparse por eso y debía continuar organizando las cosas.

Algo sumamente peligroso se acercaba a la ciudad y era su deber proteger a su familia. También debía informar a su buen amigo, Minato Namikaze, sobre el plan de la organización. Lanzando un suspiro, se concentro en los papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio. Observo el símbolo de una espiral en la parte superior izquierda de la hoja, recordando por momentos algunos sucesos de su vida, para después volver su atención a los papeles.

-Tadaima!

Se escucho la voz de Sasuke por la casa, provocando un eco. Alzo una ceja extrañado por no recibir respuesta y comenzó a buscar a su madre por toda la casa. Al entrar a la cocina, encontró una nota en la mesa diciendo que había salido de compras y que no molestara a su padre. Bufo hastiado, ya se lo suponía, su padre acababa de llegar hace unos días de una misión y de inmediato se encerró en su despacho. Ya era costumbre y preferían no molestarlo. Su hermano Itachi, seguramente estaba dormido en su habitación. Así que decidió encerrarse en la suya. Con pereza se quito el uniforme de la escuela y se coloco unos sencillos pantalones cortos, quedándose sin camisa. Dejando expuesto su torso, mostrando así sus músculos bien formados.

Se lanzo en la cama, quedando recostada boca abajo. Apenas acababa de llegar a su casa y ya extrañaba a Hinata, pero tendría que esperar hasta mañana para verla. No quedaba de otra. En su mente rememoro a la chica de ojos perlas, su tierno sonrojo y como jugaba con sus dedos cuando estaba nerviosa. Con esa imagen en su mente quedo profundamente dormido.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p>Wuaaa! No pude evitarlo, necesitaba publicar esta historia *-*<p>

Espero les guste y mas adelante, el caos se desatara...

Bueno, si tienen alguan duda, sugerencia o critica (constructiva) Dejen un review!

Atte:

**Nanami Uzumaki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen, si no a **Masashi Kishimoto**._  
><em>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente….<p>

Sasuke se encaminaba a la casa de Hinata, para irse los dos juntos a la escuela, como acostumbraban desde que eran pequeños. Al llegar, el Uchiha se bajo del auto y con paso tranquilo camino hasta la entrada, toco el timbre y espero unos minutos. La puerta aun no se abría y eso le preocupaba, la morena siempre le habría de inmediato. Volvió a tocar el timbre y esta vez la puerta se abrió de golpe, la Hyuga tomo la mano del Uchiha y a paso apresurado se subieron al auto. Sasuke la observaba preocupado, mientras ponía en marcha el auto. Hinata estaba callada y se notaba a leguas que había estado llorando por las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

El moreno quería preguntarle ¿qué había ocurrido? Pero sabía que aun no era el momento, debía dejar a la ojiperla tranquila por el momento. El camino a la escuela fue de lo mas incomodo, ninguno de los dos hablaba y preferían no hacerlo. El pobre Uchiha estaba que moría de la preocupación, por lo general, Hinata lloraba solo cuando peleaba con su padre. Apretó el agarre del volante entre sus manos, su rostro se mantenía serio y frio, no era bueno expresando lo que sentía, así que mejor continuo guardando silencio, esperando el momento adecuado para hablar con la chica.

Al llegar a la escuela, se dirigieron a su salón, en su camino se encontraron con algunos de sus amigos, pero estos al ver la expresión de ambos, sabían que algo había sucedido, así que mejor esperarían a que el Uchiha solucionara las cosas como siempre. Cuando llegaron a su salón, Hinata se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía y el Uchiha fue a su pupitre a un lado de la ventana de inmediato un chico rubio de ojos azules, piel morena y marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, se sentó a su lado.

-Oe teme, ¿qué le sucede a Hinata-chan?-Pregunto un tanto preocupado el rubio.

-No lo sé Naruto, seguramente peleo nuevamente con su padre- Respondió el Uchiha con su usual tono de voz desinteresado.

-Pobre Hinata-chan, ella no merece que su familia la trate de esa manera- Naruto se notaba molesto. Al igual que el Uchiha, el era un viejo amigo de Hinata y se preocupaba por ella, pero sabía que el único que podría animarla era Sasuke.

-Lo sé dobe, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que ayudarla cuando lo necesite- Sasuke suspiro cansinamente, estaba harto de esa situación, el padre de Hinata era muy estricto y la regañaba por todo, al punto de gritarle que era una inútil. Frunció el seño y negó con la cabeza levemente, tratando así de no recordar lo que le sucedía a Hinata.

_Ring… Ring…_

El sonido del timbre se escucho por cada rincón de la escuela, dando a entender que ya daban comienzo a las clases. Los alumnos poco a poco entraban a sus respectivos salones y los maestros comenzaban a repartir las clases.

Sasuke tomaba apuntes de prácticamente todo lo que decía el profesor Hiruzen, mientras a su lado Naruto dormía a pierna suelta, sin interesarle en lo más mínimo la clase. El profesor ya lo había notado, pero prefería dejarle dormido, era el Namikaze quien perdía la clase y su deber era repartir la clase a los demás alumnos. Después de varias horas de clases- o podría decirse de tortura- sonó el timbre nuevamente, anunciando el inicio del receso. Los alumnos rápidamente salían para disfrutar de sus pocos minutos sin clases, mientras tanto el Uchiha se llevo a Hinata lejos del ruido, a un lugar más tranquilo donde pudieran conversar con tranquilidad.

-Hinata ¿Qué te sucedió esta mañana?- Pregunto de golpe, mientras la miraba seriamente. Sasuke siempre iba al grano y no se andaba con rodeos. Observo como la Hyuga bajaba la mirada tristemente.

-Mi padre volvió a regañarme-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque encontró los folletos de la escuela de diseño a donde quiero ir y… A él no le pareció, quiere que continúe con el negocio familiar, y yo no quiero, empezó a gritarme que era una inútil y que por eso no quería seguir sus pasos, porque no podía, solo Hanabi- Termino de decir Hinata, elevando su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azabaches de Sasuke. Rápidamente el Uchiha la abrazo contra su pecho, dejando que se desahogase.

-Tranquila Hinata, tú debes seguir tus sueños y no los de tu padre. No tienes porque sentirte mal por algo que TU quieres hacer- decía el Uchiha, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hinata en un intento por consolarla. Poco a poco la chica paraba de llorar, las palabras de Sasuke siempre la animaban.

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias- Decía con una tímida sonrisa y un pequeño y tierno sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

-Me alegro, bueno es hora de volver con los demás, antes de que vengan a buscarnos.

-Tienes razón.

Ambos se dirigieron a unos de los campos de la escuela, donde se reunían sus amigos. Al llegar observaron como todos reían y conversaban animadamente.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Adivinen? ¡Naruto y yo somos novios!- Gritaba emocionada una chica pelirroja de ojos rojos y lentes de pasta gruesa, se notaba muy emocionada, mientras a su lado un rubio rascaba su nuca y su rostro estaba adornado por una enorme sonrisa zorruna.

-¡Kyaaa, felicidades!- Hinata de inmediato se acerco a ellos, abrazándolos individualmente. Sasuke de igual forma se acerco para felicitar al rubio. Desde hace tiempo que estaba intentando declarársele a la pelirroja, pero era muy tímido y no se atrevía.

-Felicidades, dobe.

-Gracias Teme, ahora solo faltas tú- Dijo el Namikaze mirándole pícaramente.

-Dobe- Dijo Sasuke dándole un golpe en la cabeza, provocando las quejas del rubio, comenzando así una típica pelea de niños entre los dos. Los demás solo los observaban con una gota en la nuca.

-Bueno, ya dejen de pelear- Dijo una rubia de ojos aqua, mientras un mechón largo de cabello, tapaba parte de su rostro- Parecen dos niños pequeños, vamos a comer ya que muero de hambre y falta poco para que se acabe el receso.

-Está bien- Hablaron al mismo tiempo los dos mejores amigos y rivales, mientras se sentaban a comer entre platicas y risas.

_Ring… Ring…_

Volvió a sonar el timbre_, _dando comienzo al segundo periodo de clases. Entre regaños al rubio de ojos azules por quedarse dormido en clases y pláticas entre las chicas, las horas pasaron rápido y pronto se hallaban saliendo del edificio de la escuela. Camino a sus casas el Uchiha venia platicando con el Namikaze, sobre un nuevo videojuego que saldría a la venta, mientras tras de ellos, venían Hinata y Karin platicando sobre una nueva tienda de ropa que habían abierto en el centro comercial.

-Sí y las graficas son… Oe Sasuke, ¿qué es eso?- Sasuke miro al frente extrañado y en el estacionamiento de la escuela, tras unos botes de basura, un animal extraño se hallaba escondido, su lomo subía y baja por su respiración, se podían notar las venas saltadas en su cuerpo. De pronto este salto sobre los botes, mirándolos con hambre.

-¿Q-que e-s e-eso?- Pregunto con miedo la ojiperla, comenzando a retroceder, al igual que los demás.

-No sé y no quiero averiguarlo- Dijo el Uchiha tomando la mano de Hinata comenzado a correr en dirección al auto. La criatura al ver sus intenciones corrió rápidamente, quedando frente a ellos.

-¿Es un humano?- Pregunto Karin, al ver que tenia puesta algunas prendas hechas jirones.

-No lo creo- Naruto tomaba la mano de Karin fuertemente, temeroso a que algo le sucediera.

La criatura los observaba con un hambre enorme, lanzando un escalofriante grito, se lanzo sobre ellos. Los chicos abrazaron a las chicas, apretándolas contra sí mismos, cerrando los ojos esperando el ataque. Cuando de pronto pudieron escuchar el sonido de un disparo. Con miedo abrieron los ojos y vieron en el suelo frente a ellos, a la criatura hecha pedazos, miraron tras de sí.

-Pero… Si eres…- Decía el moreno apuntando al hombre frente a él.

-Tiempo sin verte eh, Sasuke- Dijo un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros, mientras en sus manos se encontraba una escopeta.

-Tío Tobi…

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p>Wenoooo aqui el segundo cap.<p>

Agradecimientos en el siguiente ;D

Atte:

**Nanami Uzumaki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pretenecen, si no a su creador **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Un silencio sepulcral se había instalado en el ambiente, Sasuke veía todavía sin creer que ESE tipo estuviera frente a él. Parpadeo un par de veces, para confirmar si era una ilusión, pero para su desgracia… no lo era.<p>

-SASUKE-CHAN!- grito con euforia el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, las fracciones de su rostro eran un tanto toscas, pero lo hacían ver muy atractivo. No tendría más de 28 años, una banda naranja adornaba su frente y vestía una camisa de manga corta negra, y un pantalón del mismo color.

A los presentes les cayó una gota por la nuca, al ver como la actitud arrogante y seria del hombre había desaparecido, dejando ver lo infantil y enérgico que era. Sasuke vio a su tío con pena ajena, mientras Naruto, Karin y Hinata, veían con confusión al extraño hombre.

-¿Qué pasa, porque tan callados?- Preguntaba Tobi rascando su nuca con confusión

-¿Tío, que haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que estabas en América por tu trabajo?

Sasuke estaba cada vez mas confundido, según su padre, su tío Tobi nunca iba a visitarlos por su extenuante trabajo, dirigiendo una de las muchas empresas Uchiha Corporation. Pero no entendía la razón por la cual su tío se encontrase en Japón, sin antes haber avisado sobre su visita.

Tobi vio a su sobrino con expresión seria y lanzo un largo y cansino suspiro.

-Sígueme Sasuke, debemos ir con tu padre cuanto antes.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo? ¿Qué era eso que nos ataco? ¡No comprendo nada!

Preguntaba el moreno con algo de frustración y confusión mezcladas.

-Primero iremos con tu padre y ahí te explicaremos todo con lujo de detalle, ahora dile a tus amigos que reaccionen, para poder irnos cuanto antes.

Sasuke no se quedo del todo convencido, pero asintió con pesar y rápidamente fue en ayuda de sus amigos.

-¿Hinata? ¡Hinata!- El Uchiha zarandeaba a la oji-perla, para que se recuperara de su shock. Hinata dirigió su vista a Sasuke y parpadeo un par de veces.

-¿Q-que e-e-r-a es-so?

Pregunto tímidamente, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. Estaba asustada, esa cosa casi la asesinaba. Giro su cabeza, para ver como Karin lloraba en los brazos de Naruto y este acariciaba su espalda, tratando de calmar sus gimoteos. Sasuke dirigió su vista a la misma dirección y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, hay que irnos de inmediato- el moreno volvió su vista a la chica y sintió instalarse en su pecho un sentimiento de protección. Sentía la necesidad de abrazarla contra sí y no soltarla hasta que todo se calmara. Se abofeteo mentalmente, al ver el hilo de sus pensamientos. No era el momento para ello. Con tranquilidad y cuidado, ayudo a Hinata a ponerse de pie y camino hacia Naruto.

-Dobe es hora de irnos

-¿Pero… a donde vamos?- pregunto el rubio mirando con confusión a su mejor amigo, sin dejar de abrazar en ningún momento a la pelirroja.

-No lose, mi tío nos llevara con mi padre, así que vamos

Por primera vez, el Naruto no se quejo o contradijo al pelinegro, al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo, supo que no debía cuestionarlo. Con pesar el rubio ayudo a su novia a ponerse de pie y siguió a Sasuke.

Tobi los guio hacia una camioneta negra, y todos subieron en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a hablar del hecho ocurrido, o más bien no lo hacían, para no poner nerviosas a las chicas. Pero en su interior, todos tenían preguntas que aclamaban por ser respondidas. El camino fue largo y el ambiente tenso. Sasuke observaba de reojo cada cierto tiempo a la chica de ojos perlas con preocupación; Sin embargo, ella parecía no notarlo, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y miraba por la ventanilla con una expresión de preocupación.

Sasuke suspiro y vio a su tío.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar?

-Siempre tan impaciente, eh Sasuke- Tobi sonrió con nostalgia y continuo conduciendo- No ha de faltar mucho, tú descansa un poco. Eso también va para ustedes chicos, deberían dormir, hoy fue un día agotador.- Respondió observándolos por el espejo retrovisor.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos no muy convencidos pero el tenia razón, estaban exhaustos. El susto que habían sufrido fue demasiado y ahora solo necesitaban dormir un poco. Aun sin estar del todo de acuerdo, se acomodaron mejor y se dejaron llevar por el sueño. Todos excepto Hinata. Tobi la observo y vio en sus ojos una preocupación excesiva, sintió pena por la pobre chica.

-Tranquila, tu familia está a salvo.

Hinata respingo al escuchar al tío de Sasuke, pero sus simples palabras hicieron que el alma le volviera al cuerpo.

-¿Mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana, están bien?

-Sí, el padre de Sasuke ordeno que los evacuaran de tu hogar y los llevaran a un sitio seguro.

-¿Entonces, ya sabían que esto ocurriría?

Tobi suspiro al saber que había hablado de más, al menos para él lo había hecho. Hinata no era tonta, y sabia que algo les estaban ocultando a todos, algo que ponía en peligro a cada persona en la ciudad.

-Sí, pero hablaremos de eso cuando lleguemos con Fugaku. Por el momento duerme un poco, lo necesitas.

Hinata asintió y se acomodo en el reducido espacio que le dejaban Karin y Naruto. Observo de reojo al Uchiha menor, que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto durmiendo tranquilamente. Sonrió con ternura y recargo su cabeza en la ventana y se quedo dormida. Para Tobi, no había pasado desapercibido las miradas que se lanzaban la Hyuga y su sobrino. Sonrió enormemente al darse cuenta de la situación.

-"_Mi sobrinito está creciendo_"- Pensó mientras unas cascaditas provenientes de sus ojos aparecían. Era tan típico de Tobi ser tan infantil y emocional. Era el más chico de los 3 hermanos Uchiha, y era el más emotivo. Aun fantaseando, siguió conduciendo hacia su destino.

**_Base militar, Japón_**

-¡¿Cómo que han logrado traspasar la barrera?

El fuerte grito que profirió Jiraiya, hizo respingar a todo aquel que lo escucho. Estaba furioso ¿y cómo no estarlo? Si la situación se les había salido de las manos.

-Lo sentimos, Jiraiya-sama. Pero las criaturas han logrado pasar la línea, mis hombres han hecho lo posible por mantenerlos a raya pero ni aun así han podido.-

Hablo con pesar Fugaku, estaba preocupado. Espera que su familia estuviera bien, hace unas horas había hablado con su hermano menor y este había aceptado el ir por su hijo más chico. Otros soldados, habían sido enviados por las familias más importantes. Pero aun así, no dejaba de preocuparse.

Jiraiya paso su mano por sobre su rostro, tratando de aliviar la tensión y estrés que acumulaba. Suspiro fuertemente y miro a cada uno de sus generales.

-Que ha sucedido con la familia Hyuga?

Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes ¿Qué tenía que ver la familia Hyuga en todo eso? Aun con esas dudas en mente, los presentes tuvieron que responder a la pregunta de su superior.

-Han sido evacuados a petición mía y llegaran en una horas, señor.

De nueva cuenta, Fugaku respondió; aunque ahora lo hizo con un poco de duda. No entendía que era lo que quería su superior con los Hyuga, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

-Perfecto. Necesitaremos a la hija de Hiashi, para poner en marcha el plan.

-¿La niña Hyuga? ¿Pero no es muy joven?

Pregunto uno de los presentes, tenía el cabello rubio y largo, atado en una coleta alta, Inoichi Yamanaka. Todos estaban de acuerdo con él. Era demasiado riesgoso involucrar a una niña en sus planes.

-Cierto, Hanabi podrá tener carácter, pero aun así es muy ch…- Gai fue interrumpido por su superior

-¿Quien dijo que hablaba de Hanabi? Necesitamos a Hinata.

Aquella confesión dejo a más de uno con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Hinata? ¿La chica tímida? ¿Y ella en que cuadraba en todo aquello?

Todo era un mar de confusión, nadie entendía que sucedía, solo su líder. Pronto sabrían la razón del porque Hinata era fundamental para él.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Lamento la tardanza, pero habia tenido unos enormes problemas en la escuela y por falta de tiempo e inspiración, no habia podido comenzar a escribir el siguiente capitulo (que ha mi parecer no ha tenido sentido alguno -w-) he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para que quede bien, pero siento que no he logrado el resultado esperado. En fin... espero que disfruten el capitulo y si tienen alguna duda, critica (constructiva si no es mucho pedir) o sufegerencia. Dejen un review :L

Bueno me despido, nos leemos en el siguiente cap! sayoo!

Atte:

**Nanami Uzumaki**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto** no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

><p>Caminaba a paso apresurado por los pasillos del cuartel, la reunión con el general Jiraiya había terminado hacía unos pocos minutos y un mar de dudas se cernía en su mente. No entendía del todo lo que planeaba ese hombre, había mucho misterio rodeando el "reciente incidente" con las criaturas. Pero ninguna de sus dudas habían sido respondidas, no aun. Suspiro con fuerza, tratando de relajarse y dio vuelta en un pasillo en especifico, siendo interceptado por uno de sus soldados.<p>

-Señor Uchiha, ya han llegado.- Le informo el joven soldado.

Fugaku abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por la noticia y con un simple asentimiento, le indico al joven que se podía retirar. El entendiendo el lenguaje corporal de su superior, asintió y se retiro, murmurando un "Con permiso" antes de marcharse.

El Uchiha acelero aun mas su paso, si es que se podía, y se dirigió a una sala especial. El corazón le latía de prisa y su mente divagaba en posibles escenarios. Estaba preocupado. No podía negarlo. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un amplio pasillo, las luces blancas lo iluminaban por completo, provocando que entrecerrara los ojos de vez en cuando. Era de un color azul y oscuro, y al final de este, una gran puerta de cristal con el símbolo del ejército al que pertenecían. Manteniendo su expresión inmutable, se acerco a la puerta y con gran lentitud, alzo sus brazos para comenzar a abrir ambas puertas de cristal.

-¡Fugaku!- Apenas abrió por completo las puertas, unos delicados brazos femeninos se enredaron en su cuello de forma cálida y cariñosa. El cuerpo de su mujer se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo y un sentimiento de alivio lo invadió.

Colocando las manos de su cintura, la aparto con delicadeza y aun manteniendo su siempre expresión inmutable, comenzó a hablarle.

-¿Estás bien?- Su voz sonaba fría y sin sentimiento alguno. Pero Mikoto sabía identificar los sentimientos escondidos tras de esa mascara que siempre portaba, estar con él tantos años, le habían enseñado a entenderlo perfectamente. La Uchiha sonrió con calidez y asintió de forma efusiva.

-Hai, estoy perfectamente bien. Quien me preocupaba eras tú.- Dijo sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, el trabajo de su esposo, siempre la tenía preocupada. Pero verlo ahí, sano y salvo, la alegraba enormemente.

Fugaku sonrió internamente, su mujer era alguien sumamente bondadosa y se preocupaba demasiado. El Uchiha mayor, desvió su mirada y observo a su hijo mayor unos metros más alejado de ellos, viendo con preocupación latente una pared frente a él.

-Itachi, ¿Qué sucede?- La voz autoritaria de su padre, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Itachi miro a su padre directamente a los ojos y mordió su labio.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- Pregunto sumamente preocupado, su hermanito estaba allá afuera con esas cosas y no sabían nada de él.

-Tranquilo, tu tío Tobi ha ido por el.- Esa respuesta llamo la atención del genio Uchiha y elevo ambas cejas en un claro gesto de incredulidad.

-¿El tío Tobi está aquí? ¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde hace unas semanas, vino aquí a petición mía.- Respondió, no queriendo revelar todos los detalles, sabía que su hijo mayo era un genio, de aquellos que nacen solo una vez cada cierto tiempo. Si dejaba escapar un minúsculo detalle, el no dudaría en sacar sus propias conclusiones, hasta llegar a la verdad.

Itachi sabiendo que su padre no diría nada mas, se quedo callado, pero eso le sonaba un tanto sospechoso. Su tío Tobi detestaba Konoha y por eso el se encargaba de las empresas Uchiha Corp en América y que el viniera por una simple petición de su padre, y sin haberlos visitado, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba semanas en la ciudad, le sonaba sumamente extraño. Pero decidió gurdarse su opinión, ahora le preocupaba más el hecho de que su hermano aun no estaba ahí.

-"Espero que estés bien, Ototo-baka"-

.

.

.

.

.

.

De poco a poco iba abriendo sus parpados, para que al instante de hacerlo, los volviera a cerrar por la luz que lastimaba sus ojos. Lanzo un gruñido de frustración y de nueva cuenta intento abrirlos, lográndolo esta vez.

-¿Dormiste bien, Sasuke-chan?- El timbre de la voz chillona de su tío, retumbo con fuerza en sus oídos. ¿Acaso tenía que hablar de esa manera siempre? Extrañaba el modo serio de su tío.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- Pregunto con voz adormilada, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el pequeño asiento en el que estaba.

-Unas horas más. Te he dicho que no seas impaciente, el tiempo se te pasara más lento.- Responde el hombre divertido, mientras comía una manzana. Sasuke lo miro con curiosidad.

-"¿De dónde demonios saco esa manzana?"- Se pregunto mentalmente, pero simplemente dejo de lado eso y miro por sobre su hombro a una chica en especifico que aun se encontraba dormida. – "Qué hermosa se ve"-

-Hinata-chan es muy hermosa.- Escucho la voz de su tío, pero estaba tan ensimismado observando a la tímida chica que respondía sin pensar.

-Sí, lo es.- Tobi sonrió divertido por el tono ido de su sobrino, pronto su sonrisa se transformo en una maliciosa. Lo molestaría un poco, le divertían en demasía las reacciones del joven Uchiha.

- Sus ojos son hermosos…- Prosiguió el hombre juguetón. Sasuke de nueva cuenta respondió sin pensar.

- Si…. –

- Y tiene unos grandes pech….- No termino la frase, ya que una mirada asesina marca Uchiha, se clavo en el. Tobi tan solo río a carcajadas por la reacción de su sobrino.

-No es gracioso.-

-Claro que lo es, hubieras visto tu expresión de novio celoso.- Respondió divertido, limpiando las lagrimas que habían salido debido a lo mucho que había reído. Sasuke lo miro con molestia y se cruzo de brazos.

-No es mi novia.- Un pequeño sonrojo se había instalado en las pálidas mejillas del pequeño Uchiha y el mayor pudo distinguirlo muy bien.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y que estas esperando? Ella no estará esperándote para siempre y lo sabes.- Sasuke desvió la mirada, sabiendo que su tío tenía razón, pero tenía miedo de perderla al declarársele.

-Pero… -

-No dudes Sasuke, solo hazlo.- El Uchiha menor, dirigió su vista al joven hombre de cabellos negros. Tobi tenía una sonrisa cálida pero a la vez divertida en su rostro y Sasuke supo que su tío tenía toda la razón.

-Cuando sea el momento, lo hare.- Respondió finalmente, con un gran y notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tobi revolvió con cariño el cabello de su sobrino.

-Ese es mi sobrino, todo un Casanova.-

-Tsk- Exclamo Sasuke algo fastidiado, pero divertido por la actitud de su tío.

De pronto, una figura a lo lejos se hizo notar. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos tratando de averiguar que era, pero aun estaban algo lejos como para notarlo.

-Tío… ¿Qué es eso?-

-No lose, Sasuke.- El tono serio de su tío lo puso alerta y trago saliva tratando de no parecer preocupado. Mordió su labio con impaciencia y a medida que el auto se acercaba, la figura se hacía notar más.

-No puede ser… - Murmuro Sasuke impresionado y con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder. Frente a ellos estaba otra de esas criaturas, esta estaba en medio de la carretera y parecía que estaba inclinada sobre algo.

Tobi hizo una mueca y piso a fondo el acelerador, haciendo que por el brusco cambio de velocidad, los pasajeros del asiento de atrás, comenzaran a despertarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto adormilado Naruto, pero al ver con algo de esfuerzo al frente, pudo ver algo que lo dejo boqui abierto. -¡¿Hay más de ellos?

Las chicas rápidamente miraron al frente y cubrieron sus bocas por miedo a dejar escapar un grito de terror.

-¡Abróchense los cinturones, ahora!- El grito de Tobi los hizo reaccionar y rápidamente acotaron la orden que les dio.

La criatura se coloco de pie al ver el vehículo acercarse, con furia se dirigió raídamente en dirección a este. Su velocidad era impresionante y parecía rivalizar con la de la camioneta. Tobi frunció el ceño, pero no disminuyo la presión con que pisaba el acelerador.

Sin saber porque, todos contuvieron el aliento. Esperando a que el impacto se diera.

-¡Sasuke, toma el volante!- Sasuke miro dudoso a su tío.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que tomes el volante, rápido!- Ver la expresión de furia en el rostro siempre sonriente de Tobi, era algo sumamente escalofriante. Sasuke rápidamente tomo el volante y Tobi abrió la ventana del lado del piloto, saco la parte superior de su cuerpo y con un rifle, apunto a la criatura.

-Me repugnan.- Murmuro y sin dudarlo, presiono el gatillo, liberando la bala que esperaba el momento para salir. La criatura emitió un horroroso chillido y término por estrellarse contra la parrilla de la camioneta, pero esta rápidamente le pasó por encima cuando la criatura cayó al suelo.

Tobi volvió a sentarse en su lugar y tomo el volante, los chicos inconscientemente soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo. Estaba aliviados de que esa cosa estuviera muerta, pero lo que sucedió a continuación, nadie lo esperaba.

-¡CUIDADO!- El grito de Karin hizo eco en la mente de todos y el sonido de la camioneta destrozándose, lleno el calmado ambiente de la carretera.

Para las cinco personas que venían a bordo del vehículo, todo se oscureció.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pánico. Las calles de la ciudad de Konoha, estaban en total pánico. Criaturas extrañas invadían el lugar. Las personas corrían para salvar su vida y no ser devoradas. Pocos alcanzaban su objetivo y perecían. Los gritos de dolor y agonía se cernían por toda la ciudad.

La confusión era latente, no sabían qué hacer. Muchos solo esperaban el momento de morir.

El caso había llegado finalmente a Konoha.

* * *

><p>Explicaciones en el proximo capitulo<p>

Prometo Responder reviews cuando tenga tiempo, ahora sufro por un resfriado y estoy en recuperación -w-

Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy muy muy feliz (pulgar arriba)

Atte:

**Nanami- Uzumaki**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos!

Antes de que me linches con antorchas y diversos objetos corto punzantes, quiero decir que lo lamento mucho por haber estado ausente por tanto tiempo. Sé que no tengo excusa, pero me surgieron una serie de complicaciones familiares que tuve que atender y sinceramente, no tenía ánimos de escribir. Después me vino un horrible bloqueo del cual no me pude liberar y con mi graduación, y exámenes de ingreso a la uni fue mucho peor.

¡Pero he vuelto y tengo tantas ideas en mente! Pero primero lo primero, mis historias sin terminar que he dejado en hiatus, tendrán que pasar por un proceso. No me ha gustado el rumbo que han tomado y el cómo las he escrito, así que tendré que rehacerlas. Prometo que tendrán una trama más interesante y si alejarse del rumbo que toma la historia.

Y continuare con la traducción de Lunar Blood.

Espero que sigan teniendo paciencia conmigo y gracias a aquellos que han comentado mis historias, ustedes me han animado mucho! Gracias.

Atte:

Nanami Uzumaki

P.D. Borrare este mensaje en algunos días, al igual que los capítulos de:

Fantasía de cristal

The awakening of the dead

Daemon


End file.
